Dragon Ball: Devolution
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Playable Characters *Abo *Aka *Akira *Amond *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 18 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 21 *Angila *Appule *Arale Norimaki *Auta Magetta *Babidi *Baby (Larval, Child, Adult) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super 1, Super 2) *Banan *Barbarian *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Bardock *Bardock Xeno (Masked, Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Beerus *Bibidi *Bido *Bio-man *Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Bojack (Base, Transformed) *Bon Para *Borgos *Botamo *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Broly (Base, Fury, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Full Power) *Bio-Broly *Bubbles *Bujin *Bulma *Burter *Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Majin Buu Xeno (Base, Xeno Dabura Absorbed, Xeno Janemba Absorbed) *Evil Buu *Majin Buu *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Cabira *Cacao *Cell (Base, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Champa *Cheelai *Chiaotzu *Chi-Chi *Chilled *Commander Zeeun *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Copy Gryll *Copy Vegeta (Base, SSGSS) *Cui *Cyclopian Guard *Dabura *Daiz *Dende *Dende *Dyspo *Dodoria *Dore *Ebifurya *Eis Shenron *Farmer w/Shotgun *Fasha *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Golden Frieza (1st Form, Final Form, Golden) *Frieza Xeno *Frost (1st Form, Assault Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Future Warrior (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed) *General Rilldo (Base, Hyper Meta-Rilldo) *Dr. Gero *Gine *Ginger *Ginyu *Giru *Gogeta *Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, SSGSS) *Gogeta *Gogeta Xeno (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (scholar) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Goku *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan) *Goku false SS (Base, False Super Saiyan) *Goku SSJ (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Other World) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Kaioken) *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan God, SSGSS, SSGSS Kaioken, Ultra Instinct -Omen-, Ultra Instinct) *Goku ('F') (Base, Super Saiyan, SSGSS, SSGSS Kaioken) *Goku (BR) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, SSGSS) *Goku (Old, Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Grand Minister) (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Great Saiyaman (Base, Super Saiyan) *Great Saiyawoman *Gregory *Gryll *Guldo *Hatchiyack *Hit *Hoi *Jaco *Jackie Chun *Janemba *Jeice *Jerez *Jiren (Base, Super Full Power) *Kado *Kale (Base, Super Saiyan, Berserk, Super Saiyan 2) *Kefla (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kami-Sama *Kibito *Kibito Kai *King Cold *King Kai *King Nikochan *King Vegeta *Kishime *Dr. Kochin *Kogu *Krillin *Krillin w/Hair *Krillin *Kuriza (Base, Final Form) *Lakasei *Ledgic *Lord Slug *Lord Slug's soldier *Marcarita *Future Mai *Master Roshi (Base, 100% Power) *Medamatcha *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mira *Misokatsun *Monaka *Moro *Mustard *Myuu *Nail *Nappa *Neko Majin (Base, Super Saiyan) *Neiz *Nicky *Nuova Shenron *Old Kai *Olibu *Onio *Pan *Pan *Paragus *Paragus *Paragus Xeno *Piccolo *Piccolo (Nail) *Piccolo (Kami) *Pikkon *Poop *Mr. Popo *Potage *Prum *Pui Pui *Raditz *Rasin *Recoome *Resistance Soldier *Saibaman *Salt *Salza *Sansho *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan *Shin *Shisami *Shugesh *Sorbet *Spice *Spopovich *Sui *Super 17 *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Tagoma *Tapion *Tarble *Tien Shinhan *Tobi *Toolo *Tora *Torbie *Towa *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (armor) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rage) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Turles *Turles Xeno *Uub *Uub *Vados *Vegeta *Super Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Majin Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin) *Vegeta ('F') (Base, Super Saiyan, SSGSS) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, SSGSS, SSGSS (Evolved)) *Vegeta (BR) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, SSGSS) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta Xeno (Black-Masked, Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Candy Vegito *Vegito (Base, SSGSS) *Vegito Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, SSGSS) *Vermoud *Videl *Vinegar *Whis *Wings *Yajirobe *Yakon *Yamcha *Yamcha (long hair) *Yamcha *Yamu *Zamasu *Fused Zamasu (Base, Half-Corrupted) *Zangya *Zarbon (Base, Transformed) *Zeno Story 23rd Budokai *The fated showdown! Saiyans *Mysterious warrior from space *Are you Kakarot? *Reunions *Unlikely Alliance *The training *The hardest time of his death *Let the games begin! *Mighty Nappa *It's over 9000!!! *The decisive battle at last! *The worn-out warriors Namek *Stranded on Namek *Vegeta's true power *The prince fights back *Beauty and the beast *Zarbon's mission Captain Ginyu *The Ginyu Force *Vegeta VS Recoome *Goku has landed! *Jeice and Burter *Ginyu steps in *Ginyu's second-hand man *Goku or Ginyu?! *Nail's sacrifice Frieza *The wrath of Frieza *Fighting power: one million?? *The fourth warrior *Frieza's third form *The ultimate battle begins! *The legendary super saiyan *Namek's explosion Trunks *Return of Frieza *Frieza's father *Super Saiyan spar Androids *The androids appear *The second android *Vegeta returns *The chase *Nightmare comes true *Deadly beauty *Trunks breaking point Imperfect Cell *The reunion * #17's equal *Cell's first victim *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *The strongest android Perfect Cell *Quest for perfection *The final android *The end of super Vegeta *The fall of Trunks *Beyond the Super Saiyan Cell Games *The wanna-be hero *The games begin *A new hope *The anger inside *Awakening *The power of rage *Perfection Great Saiyaman *High school *Hardcore training *Gravity room 25th Budokai *Junior division *Exhibition match *The mysterious duo *Videl's challenge *The plot of the lords *Holding back *The might of Mighty Mask! *Prize money Babidi *The evil masters *Level one *The light-eater *Demon king Dabura *Majin Vegeta Majin Buu *A treat for Majin Buu *Majin Buu's display *Vegeta's last stand *The wizard's fault *Super Saiyan 3!!! *Tired of Babidi Fusion *Seeing double *The power of two warriors *Incredible techniques *Mystic Gohan *All hope are lost *The ultimate fusion *The strongest candy there is *The innards of Buu Kid Buu *Buu's last transformation *Battle for the universe *Gaining some time *The final stand 28th Budokai *Buu's reincarnation Stages *Tenkaichi Budokai *Paprika Wasteland *Break Wasteland *Gizard Wasteland *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Snake Way *Namek *Namek's landing site *Namek's destruction *King Cold's spaceship *Sasebo city *Mountain road *Islands *Cell Games Arena *Gravity Chamber *Budokai at fall *Babidi's spaceship *Sacred World of the Kais *Kame House *Kami's Lookout *Inside Buu *King Kai's planet *Glacier *New Planet Vegeta *Frieza's spaceship *Otherworld Tournament *Planet Plant *Ruined city *Waterfall *Intergalactic World Tournament *Dr. Raichi's fortress *Wheelo's fortress *Dead Zone *Tree of Might *Mei Queen Castle *New Namek *Penguin Village *Lord Slug's ship *Hell *Cliff *Beeru's Planet Special Attacks *Body Change *Death Ball *Death Beam *Death Saucer *Destructo-Disc *Dragon Fist *Father-Son Kamehameha *Self-Destruct *Special Beam Cannon *Spirit Bomb Gallery See here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Browser Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games